


With the Dawn, What Comes Then?

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, wor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my giftmas giveaway!Prompto has wanted to confess his feelings to Noelle for as long as he can remember. After the darkness fell, he always had an excuse to keep him from doing so. But now he finds that he has to stop running from it and confess, before he loses her.
Relationships: Prompto/OC
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Kudos: 1





	With the Dawn, What Comes Then?

It was just supposed to be a Summer job at Hammerhead. Noelle was going to lend a hand to the hard working Miss Cindy so that she could have a break every now and then. She would help put gas in tanks for the patrons, assist Cindy with the more risky fetching quests and aid Cid wherever necessary. Then, the darkness came.

_ It was just supposed to be a Summer job,  _ Noelle rationalized for the millionth time as she sat in front of the electric heater. The damn thing was whirring and stuttering, barely able to function as it was running on the last of its juice. She knew they'd have to go back out for batteries again soon.

''Darlin', why don't you get some rest?'' Miss Cindy called, looking her over with worry. Those olive eyes were always filled with so much pain these days. She barely had any time to worry about her own health as he spent so much time dedicated to helping others. Cindy's hair was getting longer. Noelle wondered if she had just been so busy hunting daemons that she really hadn't noticed those curly blonde locks that now needed to be kept up in a small ponytail up and over the little hole in the back of her cap so that she could work without it being in her face.

''Can't. I want to make sure he's alright.'' Noelle stared at the bright orange wires of the heater, rubbing her hands together. She was certain there were dark bags under her eyes.

''Dear, a watched pot sure doesn't boil. He's gonna be just fine! We've known Prompto for a long time. He's always been strong.'' Cindy flexed jokingly to get Noelle to smile. It did manage to bring a lopsided grin to the woman's face. She absentmindedly slid a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear.

''That he is, but he's also  _ reckless. _ '' Noelle couldn't help but smile at that, too. The blonde had grown in several ways. Without his friends there to keep him in check all the time, he had a habit of rushing in blindly just to get a job done. That habit often landed him back in Hammerhead covered in dirt, sweat and blood (usually his own). He'd gained quite a few new scars from his dangerous new nature. Noelle was starting to worry he had become addicted to that sense of danger. Or perhaps, he truly just felt there was nothing worth living for. Many people felt that way now. It stung to think of it, but Noelle couldn't entirely blame Prompto for this way of thinking. Once upon a time, she had adopted it, too. She couldn't exactly tell the sweet young photographer that she'd had feelings for him since the first time she met him. She also couldn't bring up that he was her reason for going on. Noelle felt responsible for his safety at times. After all, he always did what he could to keep her safe. Prompto was gone so often now that she began to feel restless and less safe by the day.

Noelle didn't have much time to brood on her thoughts of Prompto as a car horn blared outside the Hammerhead gates.

''Speak of the devil.'' Cindy put down her wrench and opened the gates for a large truck to head in. Noelle rose from her spot, completely forgetting about being cold. The truck came to a halt in front of the diner and three men climbed out.

''Hey there, Cin.'' Prompto's voice was clear as day. Noelle could still hear the familiar sweetness in his voice that was often buried behind his usually more rugged tone. She missed hearing that sound more than anything in the world.

''Not everyday I see all three of you at our doortstep at one time! What got the band back together?'' She folded her arms, leaning back against the truck.

''Gladio and I needed to head for Lestallum to speak with the Glaives there about a rather nasty group of daemons by Galdin Quay.'' Ignis Scientia's rich voice cut through the night air.

''No worries, boys. You know there'll always be room here for ya. And Prompto,'' Cindy lowered her voice just slightly, ''someone's been waitin' for ya.''

''Yeah...I know.'' The amount of warmth in Prompto's voice could've easily replaced the heater. He gazed around, cornflower eyes used to scouting in the darkness. He was still adjusting to the bright lights once more. He spotted Noelle and he cracked a grin. Prompto gently side stepped the mechanic and approached Noelle.

''It's good to see you...It's been awhile since your last visit, I was getting real worried...'' She slid her hands in her pockets, rocking back and forth on her heels.

''Well, worry not. Your hero has returned!'' He laughed, bowing his head a little. Prompto had gotten more bold over the years. Or perhaps he had just decided he had nothing left to lose, so why not? This time, he wasn't covered in blood or sweat. He had a bandage wrapped around his upper right bicep, but aside from that he looked healthy and safe. No doubt thanks to Ignis and Gladio, who would not have brought him back without tending to all wounds first.

''My hero, huh?'' Noelle smiled, her eyes shining in the artificial light surrounding them. Prompto wondered how long it had been since he saw the sun reflecting in her pretty green eyes. The sudden weight of everything came crashing down on him and his smile vanished.

''Noah, I...I gotta tell you something.''

''Prompto?'' She tilted her head, looking worried.

''Noctis might never come back. I'm trying to hold out hope, but I just...I don't know. No one does. And I just...I keep running around and chasing my tail. In more ways then one.'' He briefly touched the wound on his bicep.

''Prom, I don't understand. What are you-''

''Prompto...! We just got a call. You'll never guess who it's from.'' Gladiolus shouted. Prompto huffed impatiently, but then he looked back to see that there was a tear traveling down the side of Ignis' face. That could only have meant one thing.

''We can put it on hold.'' Noelle said with a soft smile as Prompto shot looks between the two of them. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her cheek.

''Thank you.'' Prompto bounced over to the other boys, leaving Noelle standing there with a hand on her cheek where his lips had been only moments ago.

##############################

Noelle couldn't believe how much the King had grown. He had changed so much, grown up so well over the years. He looked tired. She wondered where he had been all this time. Noelle wasn't part of their world, so she lingered by the garage while the boys spoke in the diner.

Prompto approached her after a little while, his eyes warm. He had his spark back.

''Hey, um...I'm going with Noct. We're going to take back Insomnia...and the light.'' Prompto spoke those heavy, heavy words and Noelle covered her face with her hands.

''R-really? After all this time, you're...he's going to...''

''I'm gonna bring you back the sunrise, Noah.'' Prompto whispered just then, his voice full of emotion. She choked up a little, her eyes filming over with tears.

''The best thing that you could bring me..would be you, safe and sound.'' There was silence before Prompto bowed his head.

''I'll do everything I can. And when I get back, we can continue our conversation from earlier, yeah?'' She nodded, and he dove forward to hug her. They embraced for a long time, Prompto and Noelle. Until Noctis was calling out and the blonde had to let her go once more.

She waited all night for his return. Noelle sat shivering under the stars, her eyes never leaving the sky. Cindy brought her blankets and warm drinks to hopefully keep her from getting sick. From time to time, she sat with her and they swapped stories. They talked about all the times Noctis and his retinue had to return the Regalia after damaging her. They reminisced on how Prompto had a clear crush on Cindy for a while, until Noelle had to stay in the camper one night with the boys. Prompto had his photo album open and the two of them went through it. He had tried to keep a picture of his younger, heavier self out of her sight. Noelle, however told him it was her favorite one. 'You were such a cute kid!!' The words rang out in Prompto's head many times over the years. No one had ever told him that. Eventually, he came to find other reasons to love her. Noelle's resilience, her fiery spirit, her kind and caring nature. She embodied things he wanted to be. Prompto was lost in his thoughts as he shared one last night under the stars with his best friend. He was losing him, too. It was becoming clear now more than ever that he had to be honest with Noelle. If he had learned anything throughout the years, it was that life isn't about the things you're given, or what you achieve. It's about the people you share it with.

Just as she was beginning to nod off, Noelle saw it for the first time in ten years. Radiant, clear and warm..the sunlight came back. The sun came up over the Liede dessert for the first time in ten years. Noelle couldn't help but cry along with Cindy. The two women hugged each other and their tears dissolved into laughter.

When the retinue returned with one less man, Noelle could see the look of utter devastation on Prompto's face. She slowly approached him as he unloaded the truck with shaking hands. Everyone else was excited, talking and laughing. Ignis and Gladio were speaking to each other in soft tones.

''Prompto...''

''Noah...I promise, I wanna tell you. I will. I just..I need.'' He didn't know  _ what  _ he needed. After years of being without Noctis, why did this hurt so badly? Was it that Noct was undoubtedly dead? That he couldn't pretend he was still alive out there and continue wearing his false optimism on his sleeve? His sleeve that was wet with his best friend's blood?

''You don't have to say anything...but won't you please get some rest? Eat something?''

''He's really gone this time, Noah. Nothing will ever be the same again...'' Prompto's shoulders shook with the force of holding back his tears. She rested a hand on his back, closing her eyes. 

''I am so...so, so sorry...'' Noelle whispered gently. Prompto turned and pulled her into his arms, burying a hand in her hair. He let himself be swept up in the grief, unable to carry the pain in his chest around by himself any longer.

That night, when the sun finally went down and the people returned to being anxious, Noelle looked out across the horizon and for once saw no movement. The daemons were indeed gone.

''You gonna sleep in the caravan with us tonight? You could really use it.'' Prompto's voice caught her off guard. She looked back and gave him a tentative smile.

''Yeah... I'd really like that.''

''I know that I don't have to tell you. You get it, and you've probably known since I was a dorky, not suave nineteen year old, but...'' Prompto trailed off, unsure how exactly to say it or where to go from here.

''I love you, too.'' Noelle offered her hand to him. He took it slowly and gathered her into his arms.

''It hurts like hell, knowing he won't be here to see us. To see our future. But...I'm gonna do everything I can to live my life without regrets...I made him a promise that I would.'' Prompto mumbled into her hair.

''I'll be here for you as best as I can be...''

''I know. That's why I love you.'' He whispered softly, watching the stars glitter and wondering if his best friend was among them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your request! I hope it was alright for me to use an old OC of mine? I love her very much and I hope this turned out good!


End file.
